(ツ)
by SpaceWeeb
Summary: This was a mistake, i am a mistake. i wrote this at like 5 am i dont know what it is. take this sin i dont want it anymore


"I think we should stop this"

Kkageyama spit out as soon as he pulled hinata toa secuded area

Those few words made Hinata dropped the ball he was spinning in his hands in surprise, when Kageyama had asked him to speak privitly this is _not_ what he expected.

"Wha- but we were a team! We did good on the court together! Kagayama I don't understand, why?!"

Hinata immediately burst out, stepping closer to Kageyama as he did so. Kage gave him a hard glare, one himata hadn't seen before, and pushed him back.

"Its because of that! Its because we work so well together and we are such a good team," Kageyama sucked in a breath, "Its because I cant concettrate when we work together"

Hinata stared blankly at Kagayama,

"You cant… concentrate?" He tilted his head to the side, studing kagayama, "But just today you were all like 'BWAH' and 'AHAGA' and it was just like normal, so I don't understand how you are any different"

Kage sighed, rubbing the spot between his eyes, this was gonna take a while,

"That doesn't matter!" kage threw his hands into the air, "All that matters is we need to talk to Captian about a change, and we need to do it soon or its gonna really affect my playing, idiot."

Hinata looked concerned for a moment, then sad, Kagayama immedietly felt bad but there wasn't much he could do.

"Look i—" hinata inturruped him

"No, no its fine, im fine this is alright, wouldn't want to mess up your playing would we!"

Hinata waved his hands bewtween jhim and kage, as if creating an invisible barrier. Kage frown deepened and he took a step forward, hinata took two steps back, took one forward, took two back, they went on until hinatas back hit the wall, effectibly trapping him so he couldn't avoid kageyama.

'Oh no what if he has found out, what if he knows! I didn't think his response would be this severe, I need to get out of here I need to I ne—'

Hinatas inner monologue was inturruped by kage pulling his arms away from his face, staring intently into his eyes, hinatas welling up with tears and kages searching, what for he did not know. Hhinatas bottom lip quivered as he choked back tears.

"C-can you tell me why, can you at least do that?"

His desperation was obvious, even to him, he didn't want Kage to leave, he wanted to stay how they were forever. But he knew that was a selfish wish, the others would move on and so would kagem all that would be left was him, standing in place, all alone again. Kageyama sighed, breath ghosting over hinatas face. Hinata flinched back and kage took a breath and spoke, fast and quiet so no one but hinata could hear him.

"I have no idea what just ran through your head, but I am sure it was stupid, so before you go assuming that you are the reason I want to leave, let me set this straight, its my own god damn feelings that are getting in the way, I don't want to stop being a team, I want to stay like we are for as long as possible, but I cant, I don't think I could take another miniute like we are now."

As he said this Kageyama slowly dropped his hands, giving hinata a clear escape route, but he didn't take it, he was curious. Eyes shining with unfallen tears, he stared at kage and asked one question.

"Like we are now, what do you mean by that?"

He even tilted his head to the side, kageyama was split between kissing this boy senseless and pulling his own hair out. Taking hinatas head in his hands he glared at the boy,

"How can you be so stupid," Kagayama enunciated his next words carefully, "I like you."

Hinata stared blankly, and stared some more, and stared a bit more, soon enough Kage couldn't take it anymore

"Will you say something alrady!"

Kagayama was shaking, hinata could feel it against his face, which he still heald in his grasp. Kages face was slowly turning red as hinata watched, his own face following quickly.

"Y-you like me?"

Hinata asked in a small voice, all kage could do was nod, slowly and without breaking eye contact. Hinatas face turned redder, if that was at all possible, and slowly a smile spread across his face,

"Hey Kageyama, can I tell you something?"

All kae could do was nod again, HInata grinned and pulled kage down to meet him, mashing their mouths together in a quick kiss, smiling hinata mumbled,

"I like you too you big oaf."

This snapped Kageyama from his daze and he took a step back, bringing his fingers to his lips, he was about to reply when hoots and hollars from the gym stopped him in his tracks, Noya and Tanka were leaning out of the door to the gym yelling at the top of their lungs, Daichi looked proud, along with Suga, and yama was clapping polioty while Tsukki was leaning in the doorway not even looking at them.

"WOO HINATA TAKING THE INISHITIVE GOOD JOB" that was Noya

"GOT NOTHING TO SAY TO HIM MR'LETS STOP BEING A TEAM BECAUSE I CANT HANDLE A CRUSH" and that was Tanaka,

Kage made a mental note to kill them both but the amount of racket they were making was giving him a headache, quickly grabbing hinata by the wrist he dragged him out of the school grounds, once away giving him a quick kiss and another mumbled coffession, then speed walking away. A couple days later the two were holding hands, eating lunch, and walkng home together every day. Ddaichi gave them a talk about their relationship not causing any issues with the team and playing matches, and sent them off with his blessing. All in all it was a rocky start to a lasting relationship.


End file.
